This invention relates to computer networks, and more particularly to an architecture that permits network interface cards to be internally connected within the same computer chassis.
xe2x80x9cClusteringxe2x80x9d is a technique associated with computer architectures. A clustered architecture has two or more computers in a group, which provide higher availability and scalability than possible if the computers worked separately. The group is managed as a single system and the computers in the group share a common namespace. The group is specifically designed to tolerate failures and to support the addition or removal of components in a manner that is transparent to users.
One application of clustering is for network server computers. When servers are clustered, each server (a node) runs cluster software that provides services such as failure detection, recovery, and the ability to manage the servers as a single system. The nodes within a cluster must be connected in a way such that each node is aware of the state of other nodes. This is typically accomplished with a private interconnect that uses dedicated network interface cards to guarantee good communication among the nodes. For example, each server might have a cable connection out the back of its chassis to one or more other servers in the cluster.
One aspect of the invention is a single-chassis, multi-computer, network processing system. The system has at least two main boards, each main board being a computer and having processing circuitry, and each being located in the same computer chassis. Each main board further has: a network interface card for sending and receiving network signals, an internal network connector, an external network connector, and an autosense circuit. The internal connectors may be used to connect two main boards with wiring internal to the chassis. The autosense circuit is operable to detect when internal connector are being used in this manner, and when the internal connectors are so being used, to route network signals from the network interface card to the internal network connector. The autosense circuit also disables the external connectors when the internal connectors are being used.
An advantage of the invention is that it provides a xe2x80x9ccluster in a boxxe2x80x9d for clustering network nodes. Two servers, or other computers, each having its own main board, can be placed in the same chassis. The boards can have an internal point-to-point connection, avoiding the need for external wiring. At the same time, each server continues to be alternatively capable of a standard external network connection.